Conventions are an important sales tool for many businesses. Conventions bring many different businesses together in one location where they can display examples of their products and/or services and speak with potential customers or clients. In order for a business to exhibit their products or services in a booth at a convention, the businesses must order a variety of services provided by many different suppliers. For example, a business may need to order a table, a carpet, a telephone, a facsimile machine, telephone service, and electrical service, to name a few. Traditionally, a business needing these services is required to identify companies which provide the services it requires in the vicinity of the convention facility, negotiate separately with each one regarding price, keep track of deliveries from each one, and receive separate invoices from and make separate payments to each one. This system of ordering services for a convention is extremely time consuming and inefficient.
In response to this inefficiency, The Expo GroupSM has previously developed and used a convention processing system that allowed businesses to interact with a single company, The Expo GroupSM, to order all the services needed for their exhibits. This system provided the ability to order in one place a variety of services from many different suppliers for a convention exhibit. In addition, the system provided for including one item in each order, charging account balances one at a time, and assigning one booth to each account.
In accordance with the present invention, an automated convention processing system and method are provided that further advance the entry, processing and tracking of convention-related transactions. In particular, the present invention provides a system and method that allows exhibitors and other customers to order from a remote location many different services from many different suppliers while dealing with only one company.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a convention processing system is provided that includes a database operable to store show information identifying at least one show in which a plurality of exhibitors will exhibit their wares, service information identifying a plurality of services available to the exhibitors at the show, supplier information identifying at least one supplier for each service and a plurality of suppliers for at least one service, and at least one item for each service, the item identifying a particular type of the service, a price for the item and a supplier for the item. The system further includes a transaction engine operable to access the database. The transaction engine is also operable to display the services for the show, receive a selection of a service, display a list of items for the service, receive a selection of an item for an exhibitor, store the selection of the item as an order, add the price for the item to a balance for the exhibitor, and display an updated account summary for the exhibitor.
More specifically, in accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, the database is operable to store a discount date and a discount percent for each show. The discount percent is applied to the price of items ordered before the discount date. The database is also operable to store a control date for the show. The control date specifies a date before which an estimated quantity of items to be ordered is estimated and after which an actual quantity of items is ordered. The database is also operable to store an amount of a first estimated payment for a first estimated quantity of items. The first estimated payment is received from a first exhibitor prior to the control date and the discount date. The database is also operable to store an amount of a second estimated payment for a second estimated quantity of items. The second estimated payment is received from a second exhibitor prior to the control date and after the discount date. The transaction engine is operable to determine a first actual price after the control date based on the discount percent and the actual quantity of items ordered by the first exhibitor and to credit a difference between the amount of the first estimated payment and the first actual price to the first exhibitor""s balance. The transaction engine is also operable to determine a second actual price after the control date based on the actual quantity of items ordered by the second exhibitor and to credit a difference between the amount of the second estimated payment and the second actual price to the second exhibitor""s balance.
In accordance with another particular embodiment of the present invention, the database is operable to store a placement grid for a booth in which an exhibitor will exhibit his wares. The placement grid is a graphic representation of the booth. The transaction engine is operable to receive a selection of an item for a specified booth for the exhibitor. The transaction engine is also operable to display for at least a subset of the items the placement grid for the specified booth. The transaction engine is also operable to receive a selection of a location on the placement grid for the item.
In accordance with yet another particular embodiment of the present invention, the database is operable to store a plurality of customer types, the customer types including an exhibitor and an organizer. The database is also operable to store an exhibitor cost that includes an advanced exhibitor cost and a floor exhibitor cost for each item and an organizer cost that includes an advanced organizer cost and a floor organizer cost for each item. The database is also operable to store a floor date for the show. The transaction engine is operable to receive an order for an item from a customer. The transaction engine is also operable to select either the exhibitor cost or the organizer cost for the item based on the customer type. For the exhibitor cost, the transaction engine is operable to select either the advanced exhibitor cost or the floor exhibitor cost to add to the supplier""s balance based on a comparison of the floor date to an order date. For the organizer cost, the transaction engine is operable to select either the advanced organizer cost or the floor organizer cost to add to the supplier""s balance based on a comparison of the floor date to an order date.
In accordance with yet another particular embodiment of the present invention, the database is operable to store a base amount for each show and credit card information for a plurality of exhibitors. The transaction engine is operable to compare the exhibitor""s balance for each of the plurality of exhibitors to the base amount and to automatically charge the credit cards for each exhibitor with a balance greater than the base amount.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for receiving an order from an exhibitor at a computer terminal remote from a convention processing system that stores services for a show at which a plurality of exhibitors will exhibit their wares and that stores at least one item for each service. According to the method a list of services for the show is displayed. A selection of a service is received. A list of items for the service is displayed. A selection of an item is received. The selection of the item is transmitted as an order to the convention processing system. An automatically generated updated account summary including the order is received from the convention processing system. The updated account summary is displayed.
Technical advantages of the present invention include providing an improved convention processing system and method. In particular, a convention processing system includes information regarding many different services from many different suppliers that are needed for a convention exhibit. Customers work with a single company to order these services and, thus, receive one invoice for many different services. As a result, ordering and paying for services is more efficient and easier to accomplish for the customers.
In addition, the system allows users of the convention processing system to order services for the convention remotely, such as over the Internet. Thus, both customers and employees of the company providing the convention processing system may access information, place orders, make payments, and the like, from any Internet-connected computer at any time of the day or night.
Other technical advantages of the present invention include providing tracking capabilities, allowing user customization, providing improved item-related functions, providing improved price-related functions and providing greater flexibility. For example, tracking capabilities include the ability to track payments to suppliers and the ability for both customers and employees to track freight. User customization is provided in that customers are able to choose the placement of certain items within their booths and are able to request times for labor to be performed. Improved item-related functions include the ability to order multiple items in a single order, to include multiple sub-items in a master item, to remove out of stock items from display for ordering, and to provide a specialized prompt for an item. Improved price-related functions include the ability to to calculate price margins, to track date-sensitive costs and selling prices, to apply multiple taxes to an item, to automatically post service charges to orders within a service, to provide two separate cancellation dates and percentages for each item, and to allow customers to pre-pay for estimated orders up until the control date and to receive a discount if the order is placed before the discount deadline date. Greater flexibility is also provided in that multiple accounts may be charged automatically, multiple booths may be assigned to a single account and multiple accounts to a single booth, booth assignments may be automatically changed, and a single note may be recorded to all accounts within a show.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.